gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Slamvan
La Slamvan es un automóvil estilo camioneta que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Descripción Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Este vehículo es especial y único ya que no es un coche, sino una camioneta, que al parecer fue modificada ya que es bastante baja y tiene un interior bastante distinto a las demas camionetas, es un Lowrider. Ya que puede tener Suspensión, capas de pintura, embellecedores. Algunas tienen volantes de cadenas. Es muy veloz pero tiene una mala resistencia. Proporciona 60% de Sex-Appeal. Puede ser modificada completamente en Loco Low Co., puede ser exportado e importado en Easter Basin por solo $15.200 en la segunda lista. Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City En GTA IV: TLAD, la Slamvan ha cambiado bastante, pasando de ser una camioneta Lowrider a ser una versión más antigua de la misma, ahora es una furgoneta. Conserva varios rasgos de la versión anterior, aunque en su nuevo aspecto no tiene una pick-up, sino que dos puertas traseras para llevar objetos. Sus prestaciones son algo más normales, aunque su resistencia es destacable. Sólo esta disponible en tres colores: rojo, beige y negro, este último posee una variación, el color de las llantas son rojas. Aparece en la misión Heavy Toll, donde hay que hacerse con una de estas. También es utilizada por Terry Thorpe para traslado y venta de armas. Tambien se puede conseguir cuando iniciamos una guerra de bandas. Es la versión original de la Towtruck de esta misma entrega.thumb|Diferentes estilos de modifcar un Slamvan En GTA IV: TBoGT Sigue teniendo la misma forma que en GTA IV: TLAD. Aunque unicamente lo que cambia es el sonido de la bocina por una más deportiva y que al forzar el motor tirará una pequeña explosión por el tubo de escape. Solo se puede conseguir unicamente en la misión Frosting on the Cake saliendo de la Limusina mediante un Bug. Lugares donde se encuentra GTA:SA *En Rodeo, Los Santos. *En The Strip, Las Venturas. *Comprandolo en Easter Basin. *Aparcada detrás del Nude & XXX Shop en El Corona frente a la entrada hacia la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos. *Rara vez en Market GTA IV: TLAD *En la misión Heavy Toll. *Marcando en el movil de Johnny : 826-555-0100. *En las guerras de bandas contra los Angels of Death. Curiosidades *En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, el volante de este vehículo esta hecho de cadenas y tiene forma del signo de la paz y el amor. Galería Archivo:Slamvan_SA.png|Una Slamvan en GTA: SA. Archivo:Slamvan1.jpg|Una Slamvan modificada en Loco Low Co. Volante del Slamvan GTA SA.png|El volante del Slamvan en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. Archivo:Slamvan detrás TLAD.png|Parte posterior de una Slamvan en GTA IV: TLAD. de:Slamvan en:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Camionetas Categoría:Lowriders Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos únicos